Hot Problems
Hot Problems is a song and single from the singing group, Double Take. This is the first and only song and single from Double Take. It was released on April 15, 2012 and is labeled and produced by Old Bailey Productions. This song was written by Drew Garrett and Lauren Willey (The Double Take group members) and is 3 minutes and 4 seconds in length. It's in digital download format and it's an electropop and dance-pop genre. This song was released on iTunes on April 18, 2012.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_Problems Production Old Bailey Productions, the people who made the video, stated "Old Bailey Productions did not create any of the audio or lyrics for this video. We produced the video as a favor for a younger sibling of one of our friends." Lyricshttp://www.elyrics.net/read/d/double-take-lyrics/hot-problems-lyrics.html *“Look at me and tell me the truth * *What do you do * *When people don’t know * *What we go through * * * * *They see my blonde hair * *Blue eyes and class * *But they don’t know * *I have a really big heart * * * * *Please don’t get me wrong * *I know that I’m hot * *Textbook perfection really takes a lot * *Weird guys call my phones * *And girls call me names * *Like Miley said “I can’t be tamed” * * * * *Hot girls we have problems too * *We’re just like you, except we’re hot * *The world needs to open their eyes * *And realize * *We’re not perfect * *And sometimes we lie * * * * *I’ve got the look * *I’ve got the butt * *But those things don’t make me a *slut* * *Boys call me stuck up * *Girls say I’m conceited * *On behalf on all hot girls those comments are not needed * * * * *Just cause I’m pretty * *I have to be dumb * *I don’t care about wits * *I just wanna have fun * * * * *People start rumors * *And say things about me * *Funny thing is I didn’t go to the party * *Hot girls we have problems too * * * * *We’re just like you, except we’re hot (hot hot hot hot) * *The world needs to open their eyes * *And realize * *We’re not perfect * *And sometimes we… * * * * *Hot girls we have problems too * *We’re just like you, except we’re HOT * *The world needs to open their eyes * *And realize * *We’re not perfect * *And sometimes we lie * * * * *Why oh Why * *Can’t you see * *You are all * *Just like me * *We make mistakes * *And get in trouble * *Now you know our hot girls trouble * * * * *Hot girls we have problems too * *We’re just like you, except we’re hot * *The world needs to open their eyes * *And realize * *We’re not perfect * *And sometimes we lie * * * * *Hot girls we have problems too * *We’re just like you, except we’re hot * *The world needs to open their eyes * *And realize * *We’re not perfect * *And sometimes we lie * * * * *Just kidding * *We’re perfect ABC News's Good Morning America Interview "We don't think that we're hot," the teens told ABC regarding their lyrics. Garrett and Willey told ABC that they are "open" to careers as songwriters. The teens stated that they made the song because they wanted something funny to show to their friends and didn't mean anything from it. “We knew that we couldn’t actually sing, so we decided to go for more of a talking singing,” Garrett told the media outlet. The teens also stated that they wrote the lyrics in two hours. Willey stated that "All negative criticism we're brushing off our shoulders". External Links The Official Single ABC Interview References